From Now Until Forever
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: He was just down the hall. His heady scent was thick in the stale air of the unused hallway. She sniffed the air once before continuing silently after her prey. Not a sound was made that could informed her quarry that she was just behind him.[HHr] AU


**Title:** From Now Until Forever

**Notes**: _I was think of writing whole story that this would have been a chapter of but after writing this I decided to make it just this._

**Summary**: _He was just down the hall. His heady scent was thick in the stale air of the unused hallway. She sniffed the air once before continuing silently after her prey. Not a sound was made that could informed her quarry that she was just behind him. When she was one centimeter behind him she deliberately made a noise causing him to turn around._

**Author Name**: OneShotWonderment

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: _Sexual situations._

**Disclaimer**: _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** _

* * *

He was just down the hall. His heady scent was thick in the stale air of the unused hallway. She sniffed the air once before continuing silently after her prey. Not a sound was made that could informed her quarry that she was just behind him. When she was one centimeter behind him she deliberately made a noise causing him to turn around.

"Hermione!" He whispered in shock at both her sudden appearance and their close proximity, which was only accidental on his part. His voice reverberated off the stone walls in the hallway, but due to his use of low volume, was not of any consequence to her. He took a couple steps back, trying to put what he deemed an appropriate amount of space between them. She countered his steps with an unnatural grace that had never before been associated with Hermione Granger. Her countersteps had caused Harry to inadvertently place himself approximately two steps away from the stone wall behind him. He groaned inwardly when he realized the postion he was in. She smiled as she realized his pardicment. No longer in any necessary hurry, she stood about three steps from her prey and leisurely looked him up and down. When her focus returned to his face he gulped at the hungry look in her golden eyes.

"Hello, Harry." She drawled slowly, her two steps toward him hypnotic and beautiful, deliberately drawling out the torture. She was now standing directly in front of him, his nose about one centimeter from hers. He tried to bolt to the side to escape, but she was faster. She caught him by the shoulders and shoved him back the two steps. His back was now up against the cold stone wall and she was as close to him as she was before his attempt to escape. She closed the small distance between them by leaning forward and placing her mouth on the shell of his right ear.

"Do you _any_ idea what you do me, Harry?" She whispered at a volume barely audible to him. Despite himself, he shivered at the thought. He could feel her grin on his ear as she registered his shiver.

"H-Hermione." His voice stumbled over her name. Her close proximity getting to him. If she didn't step away from him within the next five seconds chances were good that she'd feel what she did to him.

"You know what Dumbledore said." He pleaded his voice still a whisper. His rational brain knew that at this point it would beneficial for him to scream. The problem? They were in deserted wing of Hogwarts. The only other person to come this way was Draco Malfoy and his slimy band of gits. He doubted any of them would really care what happened to him. In fact he'd be willing to bet that Draco would egg Hermione on. Besides, if he screamed and someone did manage to hear him and stop it, Hermione would get kicked out of Hogwarts and thus eliminated by the Order. He defiantly didn't want that. No matter what she'd always be his best friend and he didn't want anything bad to befall her.

She chuckled low and he shivered again. Even her chuckle was sexy. She pulled back so that her lips were just millimeter from his. She gently raised left hand and stroked the side of his face with feather light movements. His eye lids fluttered shut of their own violation. She sighed a peaceful sigh as she gazed upon his face.

"Dumbledore has nothing to do with this." Her warm breath wafted over his face and his eyes opened slowly. It took all his will power to remember why he had to be afraid and not lean in and lose the extreme small distance between them. As if she sensed his internal battle, Hermione closed the distance. With her body fully pressed up against him like it was and her lips kissing his so…thoroughly, Harry through caution and logic out the window. He put all of himself into this kiss. Harry grinned when Hermione moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Not to be out done Hermione licked and nibbled at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth unable to refuse her anything. She chuckled and he knew she thought she'd won, but he wasn't out of tricks just yet. He knew Hermione wouldn't give up control of the situation so he went on to his next maneuver. He slid his hands under her shirt and began tracing light patterns on her stomach. She whimpered and leaned against Harry even more than before. She ground her hips into his and Harry blushed knowing, that if by some miracle she hadn't noticed his predicament before, she certainly knew now. She removed her lips from his, but made no further move to give either party space.

"It's all about you and me, Harry." She cooed as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal again.

"You're really cute when you blush, you know." Her tone portrayed that he should already know. Part of him wished she'd back off so that he could at least pretend she didn't know how hard he was for her and the other part of him wanted to be as close to her as possible. He had to get away from her before he mortified himself any further.

"Let me go, Hermione!" He demanded glaring at her. He attempted to punch her though he knew the exercise was probably futile. She chuckled and in one swift motion had his hands held above his head in one of her hands.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"I'm nowhere near done with you, yet." She let her head drop to his shoulder. She kissed her way up to his pulse point and then proceeded to nuzzle it with her nose as a kitten was known to do.

"H-Her-Hermione." He stuttered.

"God, Harry. I want you _**so**_ badly in so many ways." She confessed; her words muffled by his skin, but understandable none the less.

"I had it all under control until I was turned. Until then, I had learned to bury my love and desire for you deep into the recesses of my being so that you'd never know. No one would." His eyes went a little wide at the idea that she'd been feeling the same way he had and he'd never known. She used her free hand to once again stroke his face and his eyes closed again.

"Then it happened and Michael trained me and taught me the best he could over our break from school. By the time school was ready to begin again, I was ready. I no longer felt the desire to consume human blood. Professor Dumbledore told me in my Hogwarts acceptance letter that I could continue my education here as long as didn't kill a human. I didn't think it would be a problem. Then I met up with you." He could feel her trembling against him and broke his wrists free of her weakening grasp. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, though from what he wasn't so sure.

"I could smell your blood from across the barrier. I have never in my life smelled anything so wonderful. When I traced the smell to you all I wanted was to drink from you right there in the middle of the platform." He felt, rather then saw, a few tears slip from her eyes.

"At first I thought that perhaps I wasn't as ready to be near humans as I thought, but then as we stood on the platform I realized something. I could hear or smell anyone else's blood like yours. Once we arrived I quickly wrote a letter to Michael asking him what the hell was up. Asking him why the hell your skin looked so appetizing and your blood smelled so mouth watering. It took him two days to reply…"

"That's why you avoided me so much those two days." He interjected and she nodded her head against his neck.

"His reply was short, but gave me enough information that I knew what to look up in the library. It simply state and I quote, 'He, my dear child, is your singer'."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked tilting his head in question. Accidently as it was, he'd given Hermione better access to his neck. She stared at the pale skin for a moment before answering his question, although her eyes never moved from his throat.

"It means that your blood sings to me as it does because you're meant to be my mate." Her voice was monotone as it often was when she was reciting things she learned from a book.

"Your mate? In what sense?" He asked his voice shaking slightly. She looked at his face and smiled lightly.

"In every way human and vampire."

"Which means…?" His brain couldn't wrap itself around this concept.

"It means that you are _**mine**_." She replied, her voice carrying a definite protective edge as if someone was trying to take him from her. A low growl starting coming from her chest.

"Easy, Hermione. It's okay. I'm not arguing with you just wondering." He placed a hand on her chest and the growling ceased almost immediately. She pulled away and walked almost five feet from him. She took a deep unnecessary breath in an attempt to calm her raging emotions.

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard! I have had to spend almost every day since we returned fighting my desires and watching the other girls ogle you. What they think when they see you. I want to rip their throats out and hang them upside down in the Great Hall for thinking such things about you. Three different girls are planning on seducing you into bed. It's maddening, Harry! To think of them touching you..." He clamped a hand over mouth to stop her from working herself into an angry fit over something so unimportant.

"So? That doesn't mean it's going to happen. I have never cared for what others have thought of me. But I do care what you think of me." Harry lowered his from her mouth hoping she wouldn't work herself up so much anymore.

"If you think so lowly of me, Hermione, to actually believe I'd get 'into bed' with someone just because I was the flavor of the week…" He trailed off and started to walk back down the hallway the way he came. Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm before he could get too far from her. She walked closer to him, slowly, as if she were afraid if she made any sudden movements he'd bolt.

"I don't believe that, Harry, I don't. I just…I got frightened."

"Of what?" He asked as he turned back around to face her and she released his arm. She looked at the floor for a few seconds before meeting his gaze.

"Losing you."

"You could never 'lose' me, 'Mione. I'll always be here."

"That's not what I meant, Harry! I was…" She paused for half a second before changing her words, "I AM afraid of the highly probable possibility that you'll fall in love with one of them…" She stopped, took a step away from him, and dropped her gaze again before continuing, "and I'll be left watching you from the shadows as vampires are meant to. Watch but don't interact." She was unaware of the tears that fall from her eyes and the fact Harry had closed the distance between them.

Harry placed a hand under her chin, tilted her head up, wiped away her tears, and kissed her as though it was his last kiss ever. She blinked in surprise before closing her eyes and giving back everything he gave. Somehow Harry ended up back against the wall as he had been earlier. He didn't mind so much anymore.

"That would never happen." He said between pants, "I am already in love and nothing…not even a change in mortality rate…can alter that. My blood is yours if still want it."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to tempt a vampire who wants your blood?" She asked sarcastically in reply. Her eyes did drop to pulse point though despite her valiant attempts not to.

"Just don't take too much, okay?" She nodded and lowered her head to the point. Her face shifted and she placed a small kiss over his pulse. He gasped lightly when her fangs pierced his skin and closed his eyes. She was focused her concentration on projecting a vision into his head just as Michael had instructed her to.

He felt as if he were floating on cloud nine. He could feel her pull on his blood, but it was light…almost sensual. No, it was sensual. Rather suddenly a scene began playing out in front his eyes. It was as fragmented, like someone was fast forwarding, watching a piece, fast forwarding, and watching another piece. Despite the fragmentation, this 'movie' playing out in his head was quite…indescribable.

Hermione lips formed a sneaky grin as she felt his reaction, to the vision and her pull on his blood, against her hip. Slowly, she brought him out of the vision. She slowed down on his blood.

When the 'movie' finished, all there was Hermione. Her smell, her feel, her pull. Oh god, she was torturing him. She was pulling on essence slowly just to torture him. He groaned and he felt her smirk even more. Slowly, as if she had eternity to do so, she withdrew her fangs. After shifting back, she kissed the twin puncture marks and his neck and whispered,

"Mine."

"Yours." He agreed whole-heartedly. Nothing he could do about it. In all truth, she had had him from day one. He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly.

"Mine." He whispered against her lips and she giggled.

"Yours." She replied dreamily. Nothing she could do about it. In all truth, he had had her from day one.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked with a mischievous wink as she grabbed his hand and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. He nodded eagerly. She laughed loudly at his eagerness.

"Shhh! Hermione, you'll get us caught." He clamped a hand over her mouth and grinned at her.

"Stay with me every night?" She asked completely somber and serious. He nodded.

"From now until forever." He promised.


End file.
